The Things Hidden
by SapphiraHui
Summary: On a rare day off, Sawamura was met with an accident. This event leads to something bigger as the team try to find a way to help Sawamura and solve the mystery. Somehow even Mei, Raichi and Sanada have been caught up in it.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the sound of alarms ringing all around him, the boy noticed that a crowd of people had gathered, he saw what looked like an ambulance and nurses frantically running around. He also noticed that his friends Haruichi and Furuya were standing at the side looking on in horror, Haruichi was desperately trying not to cry. He tried to think of why his friend was crying but his head hurt too much.

"Try to stay awake." He heard someone tell him but the voice sounded distant, almost like a lullaby. Why did they want him to stay awake, he was feeling really tired and really just wanted to go to sleep. "His losing consciousness, quickly get the stretcher." He felt himself being carried towards the ambulance. It slowly sank in, he understood why his friend was crying, he was going to die wasn't he.

Furuya dragged the crying Haruichi and walked up to the ambulance telling them that they were his friends. They hopped onto the ambulance with them "Make sure he stays awake." The tone the nurse used when she said that scared the both of them, it almost sounded like their friend was just moments away from leaving them forever.

Haruichi wiped his tears away and looked at his friend whose eyes were half dead. "Eijun-kun, don't die. Please don't die." He begged, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"Baka." Furuya just said.

The boy would have liked to tell Haruichi he would be just fine and retort to Furuya's so called encouragement but he didn't even have the energy to talk anymore. He was desperately trying to stay awake, he didn't want to die, he still had so many things to do, he still had to become the ace and lead the team to victory in Koushien.

He felt his eyes getting heavier, he couldn't hold on any longer, he was just too tired. The last thing he heard was Haruichi desperately shouting his name.

…

The dining hall was abuzz with activity; everyone had decided to wake up late as it was one of the rare times that they didn't have practice or school. Everyone was busy making plans about how to spend their free time.

Miyuki walked up to Kuramochi "I don't see the idiot here."

"That baka, left without me noticing. Come to think of it Haruichi and Furuya aren't here either."

"Maybe those three went out somewhere."

"Good riddance."

"Aww, you say that but you must be really worried." Miyuki teased, he knew that despite Kuramochi's words, he really did care for Sawamura.

Kuramochi shouted back at Miyuki, he really had to wonder why he bothered answering Miyuki in the first place. The catcher's personality really irked him.

The bustling of the dining hall stopped as soon as coach and Rei walked in, they had to wonder why both of them were here. They had no practice today so why had they come. What made it worst was that their face looked completely serious.

Coach looked around "Looks like every bodies here. Calm down and listen to what I have to say. I have just received news that Sawamura is in the hospital."

"What!" Kuramochi shouted.

"He got into a car accident."

Chattering could be heard all around, they couldn't believe the news. They had realized that the 3 first years weren't around but they didn't know that they actually left school grounds.

"Miyuki, Kuramochi come with me." Miyuki and Kuramochi followed the coach, they knew where they were headed, so much for their day off. They hopped into the car heading towards the hospital.

"That idiot." Kuramochi clenched his fist while slamming the window. He was angry at his roommate. His roommate just left and then what happens he gets sent to hospital. That idiot really knew how to make him worry.

Miyuki kept silent, he didn't know why but somehow it seemed that Sawamura's condition might be much worse off than what the coach had told them.

…

Haruichi and Furuya were waiting outside the operation room, Haruichi had panicked when Sawamura had closed his eyes but he still had a heart rate, it was really weak but at least he was still alive. They watched as their friend was quickly rushed to the operating room.

"Furuya-kun, how did it become like this?"

Furuya did not answer he too was thinking the same thing. The three of them had decided that they would explore Tokyo and that's why this morning they left the school. So how did a tour of Tokyo end up being an excursion to the hospital?

After Sawamura was rushed to the operation room, some nurses had come up to them to ask them who they were and where they were from. They were told that the nurses had contacted the coach and that he was on the way.

"How's Eijun-kun?" Haruichi had dared asked once when a nurse came out of the operating room but the look on the nurse's face told him more than he wanted to know. Eijun-kun might not make it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that it was Furuya. Haruichi tried for a smile, Furuya may act like he didn't like Sawamura but he knew that Furuya also considered the southpaw pitcher one of his best friends.

…..

"Are you Sawamura's guardian?" A nurse asked the coach as soon as they had arrived and the coach was promptly taken away.

"Ne, something's not right?" Kuramochi whispered to Miyuki. He was no expert in how hospitals worked but he knew from movies that a nurse would normally drag the adult away to discuss the patient's condition if it was bad. Kuramochi could feel it in the pits of his stomach, something terrible had happened to his roommate.

Miyuki nodded. He had felt that this was coming but it wasn't until the nurse had dragged the coach away that he had confirmed his suspicion. Sawamura might not make it. _You idiot, you better not die._

They wandered around the hospital while looking out for Furuya and Kominato. They had first gone to the reception but there was still no patient by the name of Sawamura which meant that Sawamura wasn't in any of the hospital rooms.

"It's strange, Sawamura's accident was 2 hours ago right? Then why isn't he in one of the rooms." Kuramochi's voice was full of worry, he had long forgotten that he was angry at his roommate.

"Kuramochi, look." Kuramochi looked at the screen that Miyuki was pointing at and eyes widened in shock. What he saw scared him, Sawamura was covered in lots of injuries and lying in a sea of red. But what scared him the most was how close the car's tires were to pitcher's head. Did the car hit his head?

Kuramochi turned to look at Miyuki, he realized that Miyuki was trembling. If this was a normal situation, he would tease the catcher about it endlessly but he couldn't because this was not normal and well he was trembling too.

"We better find Kominato and Furuya soon. Their bound to be worst off then us."

Miyuki's words reminded him that their 2 first years had been at the scene of the accident. He couldn't imagine the fear the 2 of them faced or were still facing when they saw their friend like that. Just looking at the images made his feel frightened already what more if they had seen it up close. He began to worry for the 2 of them as well but especially for Haruichi. How were they handling it?

Miyuki had not said a word after that, he couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe the image he had seen. The Sawamura he knew was very loud and obnoxious to the point that he was annoying and was very much alive but that image he had seen made it look like the pitcher was almost dead.

"Kuramochi, we're going to the operation room." No one had said anything for quite a while as they were both lost in thought so Miyuki's words woke Kuramochi from his thoughts.

"Why?"

"Sawamura is there."

…

It had already been 2.5 hours since Sawamura had been brought into the hospital but yet there still seemed to be no sign of Sawamura leaving the operation room. Haruichi held some small hope that his friend would come out alive. The doctors and nurses were desperately trying to save him and the Sawamura he knew would not disappoint anyone's expectations of him.

Furuya just kept staring at the sign hoping for the light to switch off. He didn't like waiting like this. He had been waiting for too long already, he wanted to know if his rival was alright. He had been worried ever since he saw the accident happen but he wasn't like Haruichi, he wouldn't cry. In the ambulance he had called the southpaw pitcher a baka, in the hopes that the pitcher would shout at him but he didn't. He wasn't good at encouraging people so that was all he could do.

They were all so lost in thought that they had failed to realize that Miyuki and Kuramochi had arrived and so were startled. "Miyuki-senpai, Kuramochi-senpai." They called.

"Where's coach?" Furuya asked as he looked around.

"The nurse took him away." Miyuki answered.

Kuramochi looked at them "Na, I know you don't want to talk about it but tell us, what happened to Bakamura."

…..

"Eijun-kun wait for us." Haruichi shouted to his excited friend. Furuya was feeling queasy as he wasn't used to the crowd and Sawamura had run on ahead because he couldn't wait for the slowpoke. He could see the Tokyo sky tree from the distance and couldn't wait any longer. He had heard the view from the tenbo deck was absolutely amazing and he was dying to see it.

"Hurry up." He shouted at them but didn't stop to wait for them.

Haruichi sighed, Eijun would never change. "Furuya-kun are you alright?"

Furuya nodded though he still looked a little pale. He had never expected the trains in Tokyo to be so crowded. He wasn't used to it and it was taking some time to get back on his feet. The idiots excited shout as soon as they arrived at the station did not help either.

Sawamura was excitedly running towards the sky tree when suddenly a car just swerved towards the pavement. The driver was lucky enough to get out with minor injuries. but Sawamura who had no time to dodge it was hit by the car. Sawamura who was propelled towards a brick wall was lying in a pool of blood, his head hitting the hard ground.

…..

Haruichi trembled as he recalled the event, the screeching of the car as it went off course, the loud bang as the car hit his friend. Sawamura didn't even have a chance to shout. He felt a hand on his shoulder, this time it wasn't Furuya's but Kuramochi's. "Thank you for telling us and sorry to make you remember that." Fresh tears were flowing from his eyes again.

"Thanks for telling us." Miyuki also said it, he knew just how hard it was for them to speak about it. When he saw the images he was horrified what more when they actually saw it happen in person.

 _Kono baka, you better not die, you're going to be the ace right? You want me to catch for you right?_

"Miyuki-senpai." Miyuki turned towards Furuya wondering what he had to say but Furuya did not say a thing. Miyuki found it strange Furuya normally didn't show much emotion but he was very clearly worried. He turned to look at Kominato as well. He had to do something to help calm them down.

"Oi oi, why are you guys so worried? That baka never gives up, he'll be just fine." _That's right he won't die._

…..

As soon as Kuramochi and Miyuki left with the coach the team began discussing about Sawamura's accident.

"Oo Oo Oo, what's happening?"

Everyone in the dining hall turned and to their surprise found that the retired 3rd years had come to visit them.

"Jun-san, why are you here?" Maezono asked

"I asked a question first."

Ryosuke looked around the dining hall "Where's Haruichi?"

"I don't see Sawamura or Furuya either."

"Miyuki and Kuramochi are missing as well."

The team could tell that the 3rd years were getting suspicious but none of them dared to speak. It was not like they actually knew what was happening with the five of them.

Maezono felt the pressure as the team and the 3rd years looked at him waiting for an answer. He now wished that he was not the vice-captain. He knew that the 3rd years cared about Sawamura and he didn't want to be the one to break the news to them especially after the entire team had agreed that the coach was acting strange but it looked like he had no choice.

"They're at the hospital." Yuki had to stop Jun and Ryousuke from saying or shouting anything, he could tell that Maezono was having a hard time trying to formulate the next sentence. "Sawamura got into an accident."

"Sawamura what!" Jun bellowed

"And Haruichi was with him?" Ryousuke watched as the entire team nodded. "I see." He quickly called his brother.

"Aniki"

"Are you alright? How's Sawamura?"

"I'm fine but Eijun-kun is still in surgery." Ryosuke could hear his brother sobbing as he tried to answer him.

"How long has it been?"

"3 hours." Ryosuke's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that his kouhai was that badly injured.

"And coach?"

"His talking to the doctor."

"Haruichi, keep me updated." Ryousuke quickly said and put down the phone. The news was too much, the fact that Sawamura was having an operation was bad enough but it had been 3 hours and it was still not done, he could only imagine how badly injured his kouhai was and what was worst was that Haruichi had seen it happen. He was sure that it would traumatise his brother.

It took Ryousuke a few seconds before he realized that everyone was looking at him "Ryosuke, what happened?" Yuki asked.

He turned to the team and told the team what Haruichi had told him. The air in the dining hall grew heavy, no one made a sound. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Their loud obnoxious pitcher was fighting for his life and all they could do was pray that the pitcher would be fine.

* * *

 **A/N: I was asking myself what i was writing when i wrote this. Guess my imagination is up for such a story as i have a plot forming in my head already. Please tell me what you think and any suggestions are appreciated as i am relying on my imagination for this story. Currently, i have no pairings in mind.**

 **On a brighter note, the view from the Tokyo sky tree is absolutely amazing. Sadly Eijun didn't get to see it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Coach Kataoka was brought to the doctor's room right after arriving at the hospital. He had heard the urgency in the nurse's voice and was beginning to panic but it never showed, he had to keep strong for the team and for Sawamura who was still fighting.

He had to wonder though why so many of his players kept getting injured. First was Chris, then Tanba, Ryosuke and Miyuki as well. But those were all injuries while playing baseball, he never would have imagined that a car would lose control and hit the pitcher. He wished he didn't give them a day off, that way Sawamura and his friends would have stayed in school but it was too late now.

"His very persistent, his subconsciously fighting to stay alive. The surgeons are doing everything they can to make it possible but there is possibility that even if he survives that he won't wake up."

The doctor's words pierced the coaches heart, he knew what the doctor meant. This was 100 times more painful than when Chris had to stop playing baseball, at least Chris was still alive and could recover but Sawamura, what would happen to him. He dreaded making the call to his parents, he didn't want to hear his parents distraught.

"Follow me." The nurse led him towards the operating room. When they arrived, Kataoka quickly walked up to Haruichi and Furuya asking them about Sawamura. He looked up at the operation in progress sign which was still lit up. He knew that looking at the light gave them hope that Sawamura would be fine, but he couldn't tell them what the doctor had told him.

Miyuki turned to look at the coach, he could tell the coach was hiding something from them and he also knew he was not the only one that realized that. Kuramochi was eyeing Miyuki as if trying to tell him that the coach had not told them anything, almost as if daring him to ask the coach.

"Coach, what did the doctor say?" Miyuki asked. He noticed Kuramochi looking shocked. _What you wanted me to ask._

The coach noticed that all 4 pairs of eyes were on him but before he could say anything the doors of the operating room burst open and Sawamura was being wheeled out. All of them ran to his side calling on his name as the nurses continued wheeling him towards a hospital room.

The four of them were relieved when they followed the nurses towards the hospital room, it meant that the pitcher was still alive. They had to wait outside the room as the nurses prepared the place for Sawamura.

"Sensei, how's Eijun-kun?" Haruichi asked the doctor.

"His alive but in a comatose state."

Furuya didn't understand why Haruichi looked like he was about to cry again, why Kuramochi was clenching his fist like he was ready to hit something and why Miyuki looked well Furuya couldn't tell actually, it was like he was angry, sad yet calm at the same time. He stared at the body, lying on the bed, wasn't his rival just sleeping?

"Sensei, when will he wake up?" Miyuki asked

He looked at them earnestly "I can't say for sure." _It's already a miracle that's his still alive, what with the injuries he had._

Furuya's brain slowly worked out what the doctor had meant about his rival's condition.

"Can we see him?" Kuramochi asked.

The coach walked up to the 4 of them "We're heading back." From the tone of the coaches voice they knew there was point in arguing. They glanced into the room again then followed the coach back to school.

….

No one left the dining hall, they were all waiting for news about Sawamura. The silence was eerie.

"I know let's watch some television to calm down."

Maezono turned on the television and instantly regretted it, what they saw on the screen was far from calming, the screen was showing what had happened to their southpaw pitcher and the horrible state he was in. Maezono wanted to turn off the television immediately but he couldn't do so, he was afraid but also wanted to know what happened.

"Today, near the Tokyo sky tree a car lost control and hit a high schooler. The driver is unharmed but the high schooler was quickly rushed to the hospital for immediate surgery, the present condition of the victim is currently unavailable."

No one could believe what they were seeing, they knew that with the operation going on for so long that Sawamura's injuries were severe but they weren't prepared for what was being shown on the screen.

Kawakami feeling nauseous, quickly ran to the toilet. It was just too much for him.

…

The car ride back was quite, they were glad that the pitcher was alive but what was the point if he couldn't even open his eyes.

Miyuki and the rest walked to the dining hall as soon as they arrived at school. The coach had left them and they knew that the coach was going to inform Sawamura's parents about their son.

They found themselves surrounded by the team as soon as they stepped through the door. They also noticed that the television was reporting the accident that happened near the sky tree.

"Miyuki, how's Sawamura?" Yuki asked.

"His alive." They would have been really happy but they could tell that from the atmosphere that there was still more news "But his in a coma and the doctor's don't know when he'll wake up."

"Miyuki, you need to be strong and help the team overcome this." Yuki was remembering the time when Tanba got injured and the teams spirit had died but this was a 100 times worst. Miyuki had his work cut out for him.

Miyuki nodded, he knew that he needed to do something "I know this is bad news but all we can do is do our best, we don't want to look pathetic when that idiot wakes up."

"Well said, captain." Jun bellowed.

The team agreed. That's right, that idiot never knew when to give up, it was only about time before he woke up.

….

After that

 **Tanba and Furuya**

Tanba still couldn't believe what happened to Sawamura. After he got injured and couldn't play in the tournament, Sawamura like Furuya and Kawakami took his place and advanced the team in the tournaments. If it wasn't for Sawamura he might have ended up not pitching in the tournament at all.

"Furuya." He called out to the person running on the field. He had to wonder how the pitcher could still run at a time like this, especially since he had witness the accident first hand.

"Tanba-senpai, that idiot will come right, then I need to get stronger." Tanba was stunned by Furuya's words, he knew that Sawamura was always practicing to beat Furuya but he had no idea that Sawamura could motivate Furuya so much even though he was lying in a hospital bed.

Tanba berated himself, Furuya was training, believing that Sawamura would come back and here he was feeling sorry for himself. He may have already retired but there was still something he could do to help the team and Sawamura. He had to be like Furuya and believe that Sawamura would come back to them.

 **Ryousuke and Haruichi**

"Haruichi?"

"Eijun-kun he was running then suddenly…" Haruichi couldn't finish his sentence, the image of when his friend was hit flashed into his mind again. He shook his head, he wanted it to stop.

Ryousuke held him close and Haruichi was comforted, his brother had not done something like that for a while, it felt nice, sadly it needed a major event like this for it to happen.

"Haruichi, Sawamura won't want to see you like this. You can cry now but next time you see him you should show him a smile."

"Aniki, why did this have to happen?" Ryousuke gave no answer to his sobbing brother, he couldn't. _I would like to know myself._

Sawamura was loud and obnoxious but he was a precious teammate who had helped the team make it so far in the tournament. He was also thankful towards Sawamura, Haruichi was quiet and shy yet his brother had almost instantly become best friends with the pitcher.

If it were up to him, he would have liked to find the driver of the car and give him a piece of his mind but he would have to let the police handle this one. Haruichi needed him.

 _Sawamura,_ you better wake up.

Ryousuke stayed with Haruichi until his brother was done crying.

 **Masuko and Kuramochi**

Masuko followed Kuramochi back to his old room and sat down, both of them looking at the empty bed that belonged to Sawamura. Kuramochi thought that the room felt so empty even though Masuko was with him.

"Masuko-san." Kuramochi began "I'm sorry I couldn't take care of Sawamura."

Masuko walked over to Kuramochi's side and placed a hand on his shoulder "It's not your fault." Masuko knew where Kuramochi was coming from, before he had left the room he had made Kuramochi promise to take care of the pitcher. He could still remember the conversation.

"Masuko-san, what did you want to talk about?"

"Take care of Sawamura-chan."

"I will without you telling me too. His too much of idiot for me not to worry about him."

Masuko smiled at that "You really care for him, don't you?"

"I guess; I just can't leave him alone even though his so annoying. Masuko-san as well."

Kuramochi didn't say a word but Masuko could tell that the younger guy was blaming himself. He understood what Kuramochi was feeling, he had shared the room with many other people before Kuramochi and Sawamura but he felt the closes to them than any other of his previous roommates. He was their big brother.

"I'll stay the night." Masuko said.

Kuramochi didn't say a word but was thankful that Masuko was staying, he really didn't want to sleep in the room alone. It was just too empty without Sawamura.

 **Jun, Yuki, Chris and Miyuki**

Jun, Yuki, Chris and Miyuki did not leave the dining hall. The three 3rd years decided that they would do anything they could to help the team before they graduate but Miyuki would be the one with the most responsibility especially if Sawamura did not return before the new 1st years enrolled.

They knew what Miyuki had said when the team was around was to comfort and encourage the team but the three of them could tell that that Miyuki was actually trying really hard to maintain that image.

"Miyuki, how did Sawamura look?" Chris asked. The news that Sawamura was in a coma had struck him hard, he owed a lot to the pitcher for bringing life back to his dead eyes. When Ryousuke had told them that Sawamura was having an operation he panicked, it was made worst by seeing the images on the screen.

"Horrible, he was covered in stiches and has even lost all his hair."

Jun would have laughed out loud imagining a bald Sawamura but the tension was too heavy. It wasn't like the time with Tanba and Masuko when they went bald. He knew that Sawamura was bald because the surgeons must have operated on the brain and needed to remove the hair.

"Miyuki, come talk to us when you need it. We will try to help you and the team." Yuki said. Jun and Chris nodded. They knew that they couldn't do much but they still wanted to help the team.

Miyuki was thankful to his senpai's, even though they have retired they still cared for the team but he also knew that they all were concerned for the idiot pitcher especially Chris.

Ever since he met the pitcher he had felt that Sawamura was different, Sawamura was a big idiot who couldn't keep still and was freaking annoying yet despite all that they all cared for him.

….

The coach returned to his office to find that Rei was in his office. Before he left for the hospital with Miyuki and Kuramochi, he had told Rei to arrange for transport and a place to stay for Sawamura's parents.

"How's Sawamura?" she asked.

"His alive but in a coma." Coach answered.

"I see. I've already made the arrangements."

"Sorry to make you do this."

"It's my job and besides you have the hardest part."

The coach stared at the phone, he hated to inform parents that their kids were injured or were in hospital. Last time he called Chris's father and that had been a mess with the father demanding that Chris leave the team. Sawamura's condition was much worst and he didn't want to hear the parents cry.

"Hello." He heard the sound from the other side of the phone.

"I'm coach Kataoka from Seido, I'm very sorry to inform you that your son is a coma." As soon as the words left his mouth he heard sobs and shouts of anger from the other side. He waited for them to calm down before speaking further "We have also arranged transport and accommodation for you to visit your son."

"Thank you."

The coach put down the phone feeling exhausted, he would have to take care of Sawamura's parents when they arrived but the immediate problem was how to keep the team motivated.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruichi, Furuya, Miyuki and Kuramochi found themselves standing in front of the train station with Kataoka and Rei. They were all waiting to greet Sawamura's parents and lead them to the hospital.

Haruichi was so nervous, he remembered last night when all of them were called to the coach's office.

"Sawamura's parents will be arriving tomorrow, I want all of you to come with me to greet them."

"Coach, what about practice?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm leaving Ochiai in charge." Miyuki nodded.

"Kominato, Furuya, I know it's hard but can you tell Sawamura's parents what happened?"

Haruichi and Furuya noted that the coach was sincerely asking them this favour, the coach was thinking about them as well. Honestly, Haruichi would have much rather not agree to the coach's request but he knew that Sawamura's parents needed to know the truth. If he were them he would want to know as well. Both of them nodded.

"Coach, why bring me along?" Kuramochi asked, he understood why the other three were to meet Sawamura's parents. Haruichi and Furuya had seen the accident and Miyuki was captain so it made sense.

"As his senpai and roommate, you are responsible as well." Kuramochi knew the answer even before the coach had said it. He just really didn't want to meet Sawamura's parents.

Sawamura's parents arrived and quick introductions were made. "We've heard a lot about you. Thank you for being friends and taking care of Eijun." The four them weren't expecting it but both parents were actually smiling at them albeit with some tears in their eyes.

"The hospital is this way." Rei directed all of them towards the direction of the hospital.

…..

The four of them found themselves staring at Sawamura from the glass window again. They would have loved to go in but Sawamura's parents and the coach had first priority.

"His just sleeping." Furuya said as if pointing out the obvious.

"Duh, that's what a coma is." Kuramochi slammed the wall, he was so frustrated. He didn't like the fact that Sawamura's parents weren't angry at him, sure he wasn't the cause of it but he still felt responsible for Sawamura. He would never tell the idiot but to him, Sawamura was like a little brother.

"Quite Yoichi, this is a hospital." Miyuki said but not quite reprimanding, Miyuki understood what Kuramochi was feeling but he wasn't going to show it. Miyuki found it strange though looking at Sawamura lying there, when did he become so important to him.

Haruichi just looked at his friend "He'll wake up. He has too." Everyone turned to him, Haruichi had been quite all this while especially after Sawamura's parents told him he was not at fault even though he was the one that suggested visiting the sky tree.

Sawamura's parents and the coach came out after a while and were whisked away by the nurse.

"I guess we can go in now." Kuramochi pushed opened the door and the rest followed behind.

"Oi baka, you better wake up. The team's not going to wait for you."

"Eijun-kun, I'm sorry this is all my fault, I'll make it up to you when you wake up, so you must wake up."

"You want my ace number right? Then wake up and fight for it."

"Bakamura, I can't catch for you if you continue sleeping you know or do you really want ace-sama to keep pitching for you."

As soon as they entered the room, the four of them were practically shouting their thoughts at the lifeless body. They didn't care that they were being too loud, all the thoughts that they couldn't say yesterday came tumbling out of their mouths. They weren't sure if Sawamura could hear them but it was worth a try.

…..

In his conscious mind he could hear voices calling out to him, it was very distant and he couldn't make out the words but to him it sounded encouraging yet insulting at the same time. Soon his mind came into focus and he could hear what was going on around him.

"Shut up, I'm not an idiot." He shouted but no one seemed to hear. He found it strange that no one responded, they always told him that his voice was too loud and that even if he didn't shout they could hear his voice, so why was it that they didn't retort. _Those bastards ignoring me, even Harucchi._ And what did they mean, he was awake and was standing right in front of them. _They can't see me._

"I'm over here." He shouted but again it fell to death ears. Finding it strange he turned around to see what his teammates were looking at. Seeing himself lying on the bed, memories of the day's events came rushing back. _That's right I got into a car accident. Wait does that mean I'm dead._ He frantically touched himself.

The doctor chose this time to come in and walked right through him to examine the body. The doctor frowned, he could still hear the heartbeat but he sensed no other sense of life.

"Doctor." Haruichi looked at him with earnest eyes. The doctor just shook his head.

"Is there anything we can do?"

The doctor really didn't want to tell them but looking at their eyes especially the pink head, he couldn't hide it anymore. "The truth is that it is a miracle that your friend is still alive." Before he could continue he saw the faces lit up. He didn't know why they looked happy.

"That's right, Eijun-kun never gives up."

"That's all he knows."

"Yeah, because he is an idiot." Kuramochi laughed while Miyuki smirked at his comment.

"I said stop calling me an idiot." Sawamura shouted again.

"Um?" The doctor looked at them questioningly and they quickly apologized for making so much noise. It was just that this was good news; the pitcher should have died but he was still alive so he was meant to return to their side.

Sawamura didn't understand what was going on but he understood one thing which was that he wasn't dead. He had read about out of body experiences from manga before, so this is what it felt like. He walked over to his body and tried to touch it but his hand just went through his entire body. _So this is what a ghost feels like._

Sawamura suddenly had a brilliant idea, he walked up behind Kuramochi and Miyuki and placed his hand through their body. Kuramochi and Miyuki shivered.

"What's wrong?" Haruichi asked concerned.

They shook their heads "It felt like something passed through my body."

"Same here."

The two first years looked at them like they were crazy, they didn't think they were the type to believe something like that. The doctor turned to them "Maybe your friend is trying to tell you something." They all turned to him, what was he talking about.

"In my many years, I have seen many things. I have also heard of experiences like this from my patients. Science has explained some mysteries but not all." He left the room with those words.

Miyuki and Kuramochi looked at each other and came to an understanding. If what the doctor was saying was true when the idiot wakes up, he was going to hit him so hard for trying to prank them.

Furuya was confused, he really had no idea what was going on, what were they talking about.

"Eijun-kun, are you here?" Haruichi said "If you are, do what you just did." Haruichi shuddered. "You really are here." He shouted in glee.

Furuya looked up, wait was his rival now something like a ghost.

Kuramochi got angry "Oi Bakamura, stop playing around and get back to your body so I can beat the crap out of you."

Hearing Kuramochi's voice like that, Sawamura was glad that his body was safe at least for now. He wanted to return to his body, he really did but maybe he would put that on hold for now.

"He can't." Miyuki said. They all turned to him including Sawamura "At least not yet. Besides it's time to go."

"Miyuki Kazuya, come back. What do you mean?" Sawamura wailed but to no effect as he watched his teammates leave with his captain. _Baka Miyuki._

….

Sawamura was bored, he didn't like that he was stuck in the hospital room with his body. He had tried to follow his teammates but he couldn't leave the room. He found it silly, what was the point of him being like this if he couldn't even leave the room.

 _Wake up_

Sawamura shouted at his body but it didn't move, just then the door opened again.

"You guys decided to come back, have we?" Sawamura was surprised to see that it wasn't his teammates but his parents. He hadn't been aware of anyone's presence until his teammates shouted at him.

He saw his parents crying and wanted to tell them he was fine but when he tried to make his presence known somehow they couldn't sense him at all. He found it strange how his teammates knew it was him but yet his parents did not feel a thing. It really was like he wasn't there. Just what was going on?

…..

"Oi Raichi, don't get lost." Sanada shouted at his hyper kouhai.

"Kahaha, Sawamura, here I come."

Sanada smiled, he was glad to see that Raichi was back to normal. The two of them had been watching the news when they saw the accident being shown on the screen. They couldn't believe it but none more so than Raichi. Raichi was actually crying. Sanada knew that Raichi had long since Sawamura had pitched against him that Raichi considered him a friend.

"Don't make so much noise in the hospital."

"I know, shut up Masa-san."

"Oh, you guys came too."

"Yakushi's Sanada and Todoroki."

"Aa, Mei kept bugging to see him."

"I did not." Mei protested.

"Well, I believe that his room is this…..." Sanada pointed to the left. But before he could finish his sentence Raichi was already running shouting Sawamura's name. Sanada, Masa and Mei followed the teen but at a slower pace.

"Miyuki, what did you mean?" Kuramochi asked.

Miyuki knew Kuramochi was referring to what he had said but didn't answer.

"Miyuki teme."

Suddenly Furuya was toppled onto the ground, preventing Kuramochi from hurting the catcher as he turned to see what had happened.

The person on top of Furuya suddenly jumped off him while Haruichi helped Furuya up. They were surprised to see who had caused the accident, standing in front of them was Todoroki.

"Raichi, I told you not to run off."

The Seido team turned around and saw that more of their rivals had arrived.

"Oh Seido, sorry about Raichi." Sanada apologized "and about Sawamura."

"Kazuya, what are you doing, letting your pitcher get hurt." Mei marched up to Miyuki angry. He didn't know why he was angry; it was not like he really knew the pitcher.

"It's not Miyuki-senpai's fault, it's mine." Haruichi said. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Furuya shaking his head.

"You guys came to see him right, then just go." Miyuki said. He didn't like that Mei had just said what he was thinking. He was the main catcher; it was his job to protect his pitchers but he had failed. _Shut up, there was nothing I could have done._

When their rivals had left, Kuramochi said "Sawamura, really gets a lot of attention."

"Whatever, the coach is waiting."

…

Sawamura's parents had left his room and once again he was all alone. He heard noises outside his room and were surprised to see some of his rivals out there and they were coming in.

"Sawamura, wake up." Todoroki shouted.

Sawamura sighed, everyone was just shouting at him the whole day but he was actually happy that his rivals had also come to see him. He watched Sanada try to calm Todoroki down when he didn't respond. He knew that Todoroki wanted to bat against him.

Mei walked up towards the pitcher's body, he didn't know why but it just felt wrong. An image of the hyper pitcher popped into his head. He wanted to see it again. "Come back." Was all he said.

Sawamura was stunned by Mei's words, he never thought that Mei actually cared. He can't even remember the last time he talked to the pitcher.

An idea came into his head and he did what he had done to his teammates and parents. There was an immediate response.

"Kahaha, Sawamura come out." Todoroki shouted.

 _Was this what Kazuya meant._ Before they had entered the room, Miyuki had whispered into his ear and told him about it.

Sawamura found it weird, his parents didn't even sense him but so far everyone involved in baseball could tell it was him. Was his condition now and baseball related? Did that mean that if he solved it, he could return to his body? Was that what Miyuki was saying?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this story got weird really quickly and i couldn't resist getting Mei, Sanada, Raichi and Masa into this.** **It's also my first time writing them so i apologize in advance if they appear to be OOC as they will be appearing more in this story.** **Please tell me what you think of this crazy turn of events.**


	4. Chapter 4

Miyuki was getting ready for bed when his phone rang, he sighed when he saw who the caller was. He really didn't want to talk about it especially after he had managed to avoid the team's questions. The incident with Todoroki and Mei had manged to move the topic from what Miyuki had said to the topic of them visiting. The phone continued to ring and Miyuki reluctantly picked it up.

"Kazuya." Mei shouted "What took you so long to answer?"

"Shut up, I can hear you just fine."

"Whatever, at the hospital I felt what you told me about."

"That idiot must be really bored." He forced a laugh.

"Kazuya, is this anything like that time?"

"I don't know."

The conversation with Mei didn't help Miyuki at all, memories he had buried deep inside were beginning to resurface. He could feel it the sense of dread building inside of him. He didn't want to remember.

"Miyuki." He heard someone calling his name and knocking at the door. He recomposed himself and opened the door. To his surprise he found Kuramochi outside.

"What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked.

"I thought you needed some company being alone an all." He answered.

Miyuki smirked "Isn't it the other way round?"

"Miyuki, teme."

"Come in."

"You can take the bottom bunk." He gestured towards the empty bed.

The catcher had seen right through him, after the visit to the hospital Kuramochi had returned to his empty room. Of course, he couldn't expect Masuko to stay in that room since he had already moved out but for him it was still too early to sleep in that room alone. When he stood outside Miyuki's door he had to ask himself if he was still sane. Of all the people why did he come to Miyuki.

"Miyuki, what do you think of Sawamura?"

"Huh."

"Sawamura's 'ghost'."

 _Shit_

When Miyuki didn't answer, Kuramochi just sighed. Miyuki wasn't going to tell him just because he shouted at him and unlike Sawamura he couldn't wrestle the answer out of him. He looked at Miyuki and saw that Miyuki was having what seemed to be an internal dialogue with himself. He decided to let the question go for now, after all Miyuki hadn't really made fun of him for wanting to stay the night in his room.

Honestly, he didn't know what to call their relationship. The two of them were always arguing but that didn't mean they didn't know when or where to stop. Kuramochi knew Miyuki didn't tease him much about coming to his room because he was being considerate of his feelings. He decided to do the same.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Kuramochi pulled the blanket over him.

Miyuki needless to say was stunned, he didn't think Kuramochi would let him off. When Kuramochi asked him the question, his mind was trying to find excuses not to answer the question while fighting images that he wanted to forget. He yawned, he was tired and decided to go to bed.

….

"Furuya-kun, what do you think?" Furuya knew without asking that the pink head meant what Miyuki had said. Honestly, he didn't know what to think. His rival was still alive but is wandering around like a ghost and can't return to his body. This was really too much for his brain to handle.

Haruichi knew Furuya's silence meant that he was thinking about it. He couldn't blame him; he was still very confused as well. When he shouted in the hospital for his best friend, he really wasn't expecting a response but when he felt something pass thorough him he was certain that it was the southpaw pitcher. He didn't know how he knew he just did.

He was really happy when he realized it but Miyuki's words rang in his ear. He wondered what the catcher had meant by those words. Those words made him think that the catcher actually had experience in that field.

The two first years were headed towards the pink heads room. Last night, after his brother had left him, he had gone to bed only to relive the accident. He was too afraid to sleep alone in case the dream came back to haunt him.

He knew that his roommates were being considerate of him by giving him some space and sleeping in other dorm rooms but he didn't want to be alone especially at night. That was the reason he invited Furuya to stay with him, it was comforting for him to know that there was someone else who could understand what he was feeling.

"Haruichi." Haruichi was as surprised to see his brother in his room, he really wasn't expecting it.

"Aniki. Why are you here?"

Ryousuke smiled at the shocked look on his brother's face.

"To see you of course." Ryousuke smiled. He just couldn't leave his brother alone, his brother still needed him. His smile turned upside down when he noticed Furuya by his brother's side.

Haruichi noticed his brothers gaze "Aa, Furuya's going to stay the night."

Ryousuke walked up to Furuya and whispered into his ears. Furuya shuddered at his words. He didn't understand why Ryousuke said that to him, he had come to this room with the intention of helping Haruichi overcome the nightmare so why.

Haruichi noticed this "Aniki, what did you say?" But Ryousuke didn't say anything

"How's Sawamura?"

Haruichi sighed and told his brother what had happened in the hospital.

"Interesting. So Miyuki said that?" Haruichi nodded.

 _Hmm, looks like I need to chat with Miyuki._

Haruichi noticed his brother was thinking and just hoped that he didn't say something that he would regret later.

"Aniki, will you visit Eijun-kun?" Haruichi asked.

Ryousuke nodded, he and the other third years had agreed that they would all go together to visit the pitcher.

Haruichi smiled "Eijun-kun, will be happy."

"Ne, Haruichi are you sure he isn't here now?"

"What do you mean?" Haruichi looked at his brother confused.

"You say that his like a ghost, right. Then he could be here now."

Furuya scanned the room as if searching for any sign of the pitcher.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi called but there was no response.

Ryousuke placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to go to bed.

…

After Mei put down the phone, he began to wonder why he even cared. Sure, it was a big shock when he found out that his rival pitcher was in hospital but he didn't feel this way even when he saw what happened to Tanba. He reasoned that it was the scale of the event. An image of Sawamura lying on the hospital bed came to mind. It really wasn't right; the pitcher should be, no needed to be on the field being loud and obnoxious.

 _Stop thinking about that_. Mei really couldn't understand why he was thinking so much about his rival pitcher. That day when he had seen the news, he had wanted to rush to the hospital immediately but he didn't know which one. The thought that the southpaw might not make it scared him.

That day, he had wanted to contact Kazuya about it but decided not to because he didn't know what he could say. He also knew that Kazuya was feeling worst them him. Yet at the hospital, he just burst.

He thought back to his conversation with Miyuki. This had been the first time the both of them had brought up that topic. Since that incident, the both of them had agreed not to talk about it again but it was unavoidable, not when Sawamura's situation was similar to the incident that happened in their past.

"Kazuya, Mei, hurry up."

The voice rung in his head, Mei shook his head he didn't want to think about it. Unlike Kazuya, he couldn't forget it completely, sometimes it still haunted him what happened to their friend that unfortunate day.

Suddenly, Mei came to understand why he cared about the southpaw pitcher. Sawamura had a strange resemblance to their old friend. Mei was now even more determined to help Sawamura return, he was helpless than but he could do it now.

His phone rang and he picked it up "Mei." It was Masa.

Mei wondered why Masa called, the both of them did not say a word after leaving the hospital. "You're going to see him again tomorrow right, I'll come with you."

"I don't need a babysitter." Mei shouted and turned off his phone. _Honestly Masa-san I'm not a kid._ Mei knew that his ex-catcher was worried for him. They had been talking about the future when the news about Sawamura was shown on television. He knew Masa noticed that he was shaken. They were a battery for a reason.

Mei opened his phone again and saw a message.

Mei, stop being a child.

 _Damn, Masa-san._ He was annoyed yet glad that his ex-partner cared about him.

He decided to turn on the television

"Further investigation of the car accident near the sky tree has revealed that the car that caused the incident was not sent for maintenance and was already faulty. The driver identified as Komatsu Ren will be held responsible for putting high schooler Sawamura Eijun into a coma.

 _Komatsu Ren._ That name sounded familiar to Mei but he couldn't place it.

"Apparently, this is not his first offence. He has had a record…"

Mei didn't listen to the rest, he switched off the television and went to bed.

…

A shouting Raichi had to be dragged out of the hospital. He just wouldn't leave the hospital room. He was too excited to find out that the pitcher was still around that it didn't register that the pitcher had not moved his body once. "Sawamura, come out." He kept shouting as Sanada dragged him away. He didn't understand what Raichi was talking about, Sawamura was not hiding anywhere, he was lying on the bed in front of them.

When they got back Sanada decided to ask the batter "Sawamura was there, I could feel it." Sanada was taken aback by those words, so what Raichi was saying was that Sawamura was a ghost but that couldn't be the case, Sawamura was still alive.

Masa had looked normal when Raichi started shouting for Sawamura and Mei. That's right Mei looked like he was thinking about something, he had also noticed that Miyuki had whispered something to the pitcher ear before the 4 of them entered the room. Maybe Mei also felt Sawamura's presence in the hospital room.

"Raichi, why did you think it was Sawamura?"

Raichi looked at him as if he was stupid "Because it was Sawamura."

Sanada sighed, why did he bother asking Raichi in the first place. The batter was an idiot.

"Sawamura." Raichi shouted and laughed while swinging his bat around.

"Raichi, you do realize he can't pitch without a body right?"

At that Raichi screamed, he had been so excited that he had completely forgot about that. He was an idiot but he knew that when he felt Sawamura's presence that Sawamura's body was still lying on the hospital bed.

Sanada had to shut his ears, he regretted reminding Raichi about it but he had to face reality.

"Sanada-senpai, how do we get him back?" Raichi asked.

"I don't know."

…

Coach Kataoka just finished talking with the doctor and Sawamura's parents when he saw his team was already waiting for him. They had said their farewells as the team was headed back for school and Sawamura's parents to their son's side.

His players seemed to be thinking about something. He had to wonder what had happened but decided not to ask them about it there and then. He just figured that they needed more time. The 4 of them did spend the most time with the pitcher on and off the field.

"Coach, how's Sawamura?" The coach was immediately bombarded with similar questions as the 4 of them didn't want to talk. He knew that when he left Ochiai in charge that the team would know that he had visited the hospital.

The coach decided to call a meeting while leaving those four out of it.

"Sawamura's condition is stable but it is still too early to know when he will wake up."

"Maezono, how was practice?" the coach asked after the chatter had died down.

"It went well. Everyone is practicing while believing that Sawamura will come back." _We thought he wouldn't return to the team when he got the yips but not only did he come back but he came back stronger, surely he would do it again. He already escaped death, he could perform another miracle._

The coach nodded.

"Go back and rest. We still have morning practice tomorrow."

…..

Sawamura was still thinking about his theory long after visiting hours had ended. He had been thinking about baseball related issues he needed to resolve before he was able to return to his body but came out blank. He wasn't even sure if the fact that baseball players could sense him was enough to support his theory but he wanted to give it a try. He really wanted to get back to his body, he didn't care if Kuramochi attacked him at least he could leave the damn hospital room but what he really wanted was to be able to play baseball again.

 _Arrrrrrrrrrgh_

He tried to get a picture of him pitching out his mind, before that he needed a way back to his body. He was stupid so he couldn't figure it out on his own.

 _Baka Miyuki_

The bastard four eye catcher popped into his head. It seemed that only Miyuki knew what was happening and if he could leave the room, he would have been sure to haunt the catcher already.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryousuke woke up the next morning and turned to look at his brother and Furuya who were still sleeping before leaving the room. He would wake them up but it was still early and he just couldn't disturb their sleep especially since he knew that Haruichi did not sleep well the other night.

He considered Furuya, he knew why Haruichi invited Furuya over in the first place. He didn't like the idea that Haruichi was depending less on him but he couldn't always be there to protect his brother and he also knew that ever since Haruichi came to Seido, his brother had been growing stronger and that had to do with him being friends with Furuya and Sawamura. It also had to do with the fact that he had not interacted with his brother a lot since he first joined Seido. Haruichi had become strong before Ryousuke realized it.

"Sa, it's time to visit Miyuki."

Ryousuke even in his sleep last night kept going back to what Haruichi had said. Normally, he wouldn't have believed it but he knew his brother wasn't one to lie or tell him about the incident if he didn't truly believe it. His brother had surprisingly been very perspective about those kinds of things. But what intrigued him the most was what Miyuki had said. From the way Haruichi phrased what Miyuki said, it almost seemed like Miyuki knew what was happening.

He didn't like that Miyuki wouldn't tell his brother anything, Haruichi was really worried for Sawamura and if Miyuki's story could help Haruichi even a little he would have to beat the truth out of him. He smiled, he couldn't get the driver but at least he could get Miyuki to talk.

…

"Kazuya, Mei, hurry up slowpokes, we're going to miss the game."

Mei said to Kazuya "Where does he get so much energy from?"

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders.

The two of them picked up their pace to catch up to their friend who was further up.

"Hikaru, stop." Kazuya shouted but it was too late. A car had hit his friend and he was lying there, no movement.

"Hikaru." Kazuya and Mei shouted as they ran to his side.

Miyuki woke up with a start, lucky for him that he was sleeping on the top bunk or he would have knocked his head on the bed. That dream he just had, he knew it wasn't just a dream but part of his hidden memories. What bothered him though was just how similar that accident was with Sawamura's. He thought back to what Mei had said about the accident being the same. That time he had been uncertain because he only had a vague memory of what happened but that dream had proved that it was similar. In fact, he had been in the same position as Furuya and Kominato, only just a few years ago. Maybe that was why he was so traumatised when he saw what happened to the pitcher and why he had wanted to quickly find the other first years.

When Sawamura had become something like a ghost, he had let slip that Sawamura couldn't just return to his body because he wanted too. When he had said that he had pictured someone from his memory being in a similar position but had forgotten his name.

 _So then what happened to Hikaru?_

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh." Miyuki started screaming when he tried to remember what happened to his friend. His brain was completely rejecting his need to know, he had wanted to cover up the truth for so long that now when he wanted to reach it, it wouldn't let him.

Kuramochi was woken up by Miyuki's scream, at first he was really annoyed at Miyuki as it was still too early but when his sleepy brain began to register that Miyuki was screaming, he began to panic. The catcher would never do something like that.

"Oi, Miyuki." He climbed to the top bunk and shook the trembling Miyuki. He was really worried, he really had never seen the catcher like this. Miyuki didn't respond to his shacking so Kuramochi slapped him hard.

"What was that for?" Miyuki shouted at Kuramochi.

"So your back to normal."

Miyuki looked at Kuramochi in confusion, what had happened. After a few seconds, his memory of what happened came back to him. _Shit, he saw me._

"Miyuki, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Teme, don't tell it was nothing." Kuramochi grabbed Miyuki, pulling him close while glaring at him.

"I see you two are so close."

Both 2nd years were surprised to see Ryousuke in the room. Kuramochi quickly let go of Miyuki and shouted at his ex-partner.

Ryousuke laughed "Don't let me stop you, do continue."

"Why are you here?" Miyuki asked.

"You see, Haruichi told me something interesting and wanted to ask you about it."

Kuramochi was confused but Miyuki knew exactly what Ryousuke was talking about.

"I have nothing to say." He answered, Miyuki knew it wasn't the best to answer Ryousuke in the way that he did but he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I see." Ryosuke smiled "But if your hiding anything that could help Haruichi and Sawamura, I won't let you go that easily." He left with those words. The air in the room suddenly felt chilly.

 _What did Ryo-san mean?_ Kuramochi just did not understand what had happened. He turned back to look at Miyuki and found that Miyuki was already changing into his uniform.

Kuramochi looked at the time and quickly ran back to his room to change. He didn't want to be late for practice. He would have to deal with Miyuki another time.

….

Haruichi woke up to find that his brother had already left. Even though last night's visit was unexpected he was really glad that his brother had come. Furuya-kun was still sleeping. He smiled, it was because the both of them were there that he could sleep well last night.

"Furuya-kun, wake up. We have morning practice."

Both first years walked towards the field and Haruichi noticed that the shortstop was looking a little tired.

"Kuramochi-senpai, did something happen?"

"Oh Haruichi, Miyuki that bastard woke me up this morning."

"Why?"

"Hell should I know, he just started acting weird so I slapped him and then Ryo-san came in." Kuramochi was just ranting now. He had rushed to the field and made it just in time for practice.

"Aniki?"

"Aa, he wanted to ask Miyuki something but Miyuki didn't answer and then he just left. Forget about that, let's practice."

….

"Miyuki-senpai." Furuya called the catcher when he realized that the catcher's mind was somewhere else and not on catching his pitches.

"Miyuki-senpai." Furuya called again this time the catcher did response.

"What is it, monster-kun?" He smirked.

"Stop thinking about that idiot." Furuya just said and went back to position.

Furuya's words stunned Miyuki, he had no idea that Furuya could be so perspective. Indeed, he was thinking about his dream last night and how the that was linked to Sawamura.

 _Focus Miyuki Kazuya_

He decided he would think about it another time. He had not practiced for two days and just wanted to focus on baseball now. Besides, he was the one who said they needed to work even harder for when Sawamura came back.

Furuya pitched and Miyuki caught the ball.

…

The third years were in the hospital. Ryousuke smiled, he was going to test Haruichi's words. The rest of the third years were uneasy with his smile. Ryousuke's smiles were always hiding something.

"Ryousuke, what are you not telling us?" Chris asked.

Ryousuke continued to smile "Well you see, last night…..."

"Uga."

"What!" Jun bellowed.

Yuki had to shush them up, they were in a hospital after al.

Ryousuke smiled at their reactions, it was just so much fun to mess with them but his smiled turned upside down when the thought of it being true crossed his mind but he quickly put it back on again. Only Yuki noticed the frown.

Sawamura's hospital room felt strangely quite when the 3rd years entered. None of them were used to a quite Sawamura. Looking at him just lying there on the bed was just wrong.

"Oi Bakamura, wake up." Jun started shouting at the lifeless body. He couldn't stand seeing the pitcher like that. No one tried to stop him.

Chris walked up to the pitcher's side. He didn't like hospitals; he had spent way too much time in them when he was injured. But looking at Sawamura now, he wished it had been him lying there instead of the southpaw pitcher. He really owed a lot to Sawamura.

Masuko stood there, he had stopped eating his pudding. He couldn't eat it, not when his ex-roommate was just lying there, showing no sign of waking up anytime soon. That night, when he had stayed the night with Kuramochi, he wasn't doing it just for Kuramochi but for himself as well. He had wanted to get a sense that Sawamura was still there and looking at Sawamura's empty bed did not help but everything else that belonged to the pitcher was still there. It showed that Sawamura was still very much part of that room and that he would return.

"Sawamura-chan." Masuko said in a sad tone.

Tanba didn't know what to think when he saw the southpaw pitcher. He clenched his fist, he had already decided that he would be strong and believe that the pitcher would return but seeing him like that his resolve was weakening.

Just like Tanba, Yuki didn't know what to think. He had never seen Sawamura like this before. As his ex-captain he felt like he should do something but what could he do. He remembered telling Miyuki to talk to him when he needed to. That's right he couldn't do anything for Sawamura but he could help the team. The pitcher wouldn't want to be the reason the team fell apart.

 _No wonder Haruichi was so terrified._ Ryousuke could only imagine what Haruichi had felt when he saw his best friend get hit. _Now Sawamura where are you?_

"Sawamura, I know you're here." Ryousuke shouted.

Ryousuke felt something pass through him and shuddered. Everyone else looked at him weird, it seemed like nobody else felt it. Ryousuke smirked _interesting._

The rest of the third years waited, they were not convinced that what Haruichi said was true. They were off mind that Haruichi was too traumatized by the event and was imagining it. The hypothesis made sense to them because Sawamura and Haruichi were, correction are best friends.

…..

"Oh, you guys are here again."

"So are you."

Once again the players from Yakushi and Inajitsu met each other while on the way to see the southpaw pitcher.

As they were walking towards the room, Sanada decided to ask Mei a question that had been bugging him since his last conversation with Raichi.

"Narumiya." The pitcher turned to look at him "Yesterday, did you feel Sawamura?"

"Yes, did you?"

Sanada shook his head.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because Raichi said he felt Sawamura."

Masa overheard their conversation and came to the conclusion that he didn't want to know.

"Kahaha, Sawamura, here I come." Raichi shouted and once again sped towards the room.

They were outside Sawamura's room when they noticed that the Seido third years were in there and it looked like Jun was furious at Ryousuke.

"What the hell." Jun bellowed at the pink head when he told them that Sawamura was there but that they just couldn't feel him.

Ryousuke just smiled "Precisely what I mean."

"Sawamura." The third years were startled when Raichi ran into the room shouting for Sawamura. It took a few more seconds to realize that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Sanada quickly apologized for Raichi

"So he can sense Sawamura as well." Ryousuke said

"I can too." Mei said.

Ryousuke found this very interesting, why was it that his rivals could sense him but not his teammates. He really wanted to talk with Todoroki and Narumiya.

He dragged Todoroki outside while gesturing for Narumiya to follow him. Narumiya followed them without saying a word, leaving their teammates stunned.

…..

Sawamura had spent the whole night thinking about his hypothesis and hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until he heard Ryousuke shouting at him. When he opened his eyes he had been really surprised to see his senpai's but was also really happy that they came.

At Ryousuke's request, he did what he did yesterday with his senpai's but only Ryousuke responded. He had tried others ways to get his other senpai's attention but it all ended in failure, just like with his parents. It wasn't until He heard that only Ryousuke, Todoroki and Narumiya could sense him that he realized not everyone related to baseball could sense him.

"What was that about?" Jun asked, he was angry and frustrated. What was the deal, if Sawamura really was there why couldn't they sense him? They were his ex-teammates and senpai's, damn it.

"Sawamura, show yourself." He shouted but it fell to death ears.

 _They really can't tell I'm here, even Chris-senpai can't._ It made him sad that his mentor didn't know he was there. He would have followed the other 3 out of the room but for now he was still confined to the room.

….

"So why do you think some of us can sense him but not others?" Ryousuke began. He was mostly looking at Narumiya because he was sure he wouldn't be able to get a proper answer from Todoroki and he also had a sneaking suspicion that Narumiya knew something.

Narumiya just shrugged his shoulders, as if he would know. He was still trying to figure out why the name of the driver sounded so familiar. Last night, a nightmare he had long forgot about came back to haunt him afresh. He had silently promised that he would help Sawamura but what was he supposed to do.

Ryousuke shook his head, Miyuki and Narumiya were definitely friends alright, since both of them did not answer his question.

"What about you, Todoroki?"

"How do we get him back?"

At that Ryousuke smiled, he wasn't expecting Todoroki too think so far ahead

"We need to do some investigation." He made sure to look at Narumiya as he said that.

Narumiya wondered how Miyuki could handle such a teammate, the way Ryousuke was looking at him said that he would make him talk whether he liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Miyuki, Furuya, Haruichi and Kuramochi found themselves waiting inside Kuramochi's room after practice. They didn't know the reason why they were there but apparently Ryousuke had told them to wait for him there.

"Haruichi, what's up with Ryo-san?" Kuramochi asked the younger brother. They had been waiting for up to 15 minutes and still Ryousuke showed no sign of showing up.

Haruichi shook his head, he had no idea what his brother was thinking.

"I kept you guys waiting." Ryousuke suddenly burst into the room.

"Aniki."

"We third years visited Sawamura today and only I could sense him there."

"But all of us could."

"Todoroki and Narumiya as well."

At the mention of Mei, Miyuki started feeling that something was not right.

"Ryo-san, where you are getting at?"

Ryousuke smirked at the question and placed a hand on Kuramochi's shoulder "Ma, first let's watch this." He walked up to the television and placed a cd inside.

All eyes were fixed on the screen but for Miyuki, he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what was going to be shown and that he wasn't going to like it.

"Komatsu Ren, the driver at the time of the accident of high schooler, Sawamura Eijun has now been linked to a previous accident that happened a few years ago. Yoshida Hikaru, the victim in the past accident had passed away after being in a comatose state. However, as the case was identified as an accident, further investigations were closed.

Further reports have also identified that the victim, Sawamura Eijun is a member of the prestigious Seido baseball team and that one of the eye-witness in the previous accident is also a member of the same team. The other eye-witness is now currently attending Inajitsu and is also a baseball player. Police are currently re-opening the case but more investigation is needed before concluding that there is any relevance to the current case."

Furuya didn't know what to make of what was being shown, the only thing he understood was that the scale of the accident was much bigger than he thought. It wasn't just about getting that idiot back into his body anymore.

Haruichi was shocked, he couldn't believe what he had heard. He tried to get it out of his head, what the reporter had said about the previous victim dying in a coma. He didn't want to think that would happen to his best friend. He was too scared by that, that he had not even listened to the rest of the report.

Kuramochi turned to look at Ryo-san, the words of the report running inside his head. "Ryo-san, this is todays?" In the back of his mind, he was wondering what would happen to Sawamura and who the eye-witness in the past was.

Ryosuke didn't answer, he was too busy observing Miyuki. He had been recording all the news reports about Sawamura's case since it had happened in the hope that it could help Haruichi. He had just watched and recorded today's report before coming to the room.

As he watched the report, his mind put two and two together. Miyuki's words and the way he acted this morning and how Narumiya seemed to be hiding something. He also knew that those two were friends in the past. It didn't take long for him to suspect that the eye-witnesses mentioned in the report was Miyuki and Narumiya. He had made them watch the news report for that reason.

 _Komatsu Ren, Yoshida Hikaru._ Those two names kept echoing inside his head. After watching that report, he finally knew what he had wanted to know this morning but it also told him more than he wanted to know. He didn't want to think that he was the cause of Sawamura being in the state he was in. He thought back to the conversation he had with Mei just before he came to Kuramochi's room.

"Ne Kazuya, that teammate of yours, Kominato. I think he knows we know something. He kept glaring at me."

Miyuki didn't respond "Oi Kazuya, do you think that the cases are connected to that?" Once again Miyuki didn't answer "Stop ignoring me." He heard Mei shouting on the other side of the phone.

"Shut up, I've got to go."

"Oi Kazuya, Kazuya."

Miyuki just hung up, the dream once again popped into his head but this time instead of Hikaru, he saw Sawamura being hit. He shook his head, he needed to act normal. He especially needed too if he was going to handle whatever Ryousuke was going to throw at him. He knew without Mei telling him that Ryousuke would do anything to get the information out of him. That was just how he was.

Kuramochi followed Ryousuke's gaze and noticed that Miyuki was acting strangely. He thinks he knows why Miyuki was acting weird this morning Miyuki was involved in the past case and Sawamura's case was almost identical to the one in the past. Miyuki must have buried the memory but Sawamura's case had made it resurface. _Wait Ryo-san also said that Narumiya could sense Sawamura._ So that meant that Narumiya was the other eye-witness. But that still didn't explain why they or Todoroki could sense Sawamura, as far as he knew, he, Ryosuke and Todoroki had absolutely no connection to any of the cases.

"Miyuki, you know about this don't you. Tell us." Ryousuke said gently but somehow sounded threatening. Ryousuke's words drew everyone's attention towards them.

Miyuki sighed "That's right Mei and I were the witness in the past case. Just like Kominato and Furuya, we watched our friend get hit and he experienced the same thing as Sawamura.

"Explains, why you were so crazy this morning." Kuramochi just said.

"Says the one who couldn't sleep alone."

"Teme"

"Eh, Miyuki-senpai and Kuramochi-senpai slept together."

"Furuya-kun." Haruichi said, he was afraid that Furuya's words would cause a misunderstanding.

Ryousuke smirked "That's right, I even found them on the same bed this morning."

"Aniki."

"That's because Miyuki was screaming and I needed to slap him to wake him up." Kuramochi shouted back.

Hearing that Miyuki screamed made both first years shocked. It was not a Miyuki like thing for him to do.

"Are you sure you just weren't lonely?" Miyuki smirked.

Ryousuke smiled enjoying the exchange but then his face turned serious and threw a bundle of papers at them "These are some articles I found and some of the information is very interesting."

 _It has been found that the car that supposedly went off course because it was not maintained which lead to the death of Yoshida Hikaru to be called an accident had been rigged. However, as the case was considered closed and as no one accused Komatsu Ren of any charges of murder all further investigation was stopped._

"Aniki, this is?"

"Ryo-san this is suggesting that…that…." Kuramochi didn't even want to think about it.

"It was intentional." Miyuki finished it for him.

"But why?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

…...

"Raichi, what did you guys talk about?"

Sanada had been wondering what had happened since Raichi was dragged out of the hospital room by Ryousuke. No one else who was left in the hospital room knew what had happened. Jun's angry shouts was still ringing in his ear.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Masa asked.

"I don't know but if it's true we can't do anything about it." Yuki answered. He was frustrated, he was the ex-captain and he felt responsible and also wanted to help Sawamura but it wasn't meant to be, not if he couldn't even tell if Sawamura was there or not.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'll help Raichi." Sanada had said.

When the 3 of them came back they did not say a thing that they could understand.

"Sawamura, we're definitely going to bring you back." Raichi shouted as soon as they returned to the hospital room.

Mei came back and instantly hid behind Masa, careful to avoid Ryosuke.

"Oi Mei, don't hide behind me." Masa had told the pitcher but the pitcher didn't listen.

Ryousuke on the other hand just casually walked back towards his friends acting like nothing had occurred.

"What happened?"

Ryousuke just smiled "Oh, Just a little friendly talk."

Everyone there sweat dropped, especially his teammates. If it really was a friendly talk then why was Narumiya hiding behind Masa?

"Sanada-senpai, where do I find information?"

Sanada was taken aback by the question. Raichi was all about baseball, he doesn't remember a time where Raichi ever opened a book to read.

"Why?"

"That person from Seido said we needed to in…in…."

"Investigate."

"That one. To help Sawamura."

Sanada nodded, so that was what they were talking about. Well it made sense to him since the 3 of them could sense the pitcher's presence but then why did Narumiya hide. Anyway, he knew Raichi was too much of an idiot to figure it out himself.

He turned on the television at about the same time as Ryousuke who was also recording the news.

"Oh, Sawamura's name is on television. Amazing." Raichi shouted clearly not hearing else about the report. Raichi really didn't pay attention to things that didn't interest him.

Sanada on the other hand listened to the report and was surprised by the fact that a similar incident had happened in the past and that the two key witnesses were attending Seido and Inajitsu. He suddenly remembered the very first day they visited the hospital that Miyuki had whispered something into Narumiya's ear. He also remembered the way Ryousuke was looking at Narumiya and how Narumiya acted. Did that mean that those two were somehow involved. He turned to look at Raichi who was busy watching television, there was no way the idiot would be able to do this alone.

…

"Mei, stop hiding." Masa was getting really annoyed with the pitcher who was still hiding behind him.

"It's alright isn't it. Your big." Mei replied.

Masa sighed, he had resigned himself to this ever since he had formed a battery with the pitcher. Even now that he was retired, the pitcher still relied on him despite telling him not to treat him like a kid.

They walked back to school in silence.

 _Baka Masa-san, doesn't even bother asking me what's wrong._ Narumiya was back in his room and angry that his ex-catcher did not care but it was not like he would tell him anyway.

After he had calmed down, he realized that Kazuya and the others had not visited the southpaw pitcher today. _Kazuya that bastard, why's he not taking of his pitcher?_ That thought annoyed him, it must have been because Kazuya had refused to catch for him that he didn't like the thought that Kazuya wasn't taking care of his pitchers. That and the fact that Sawamura Eijun was quite similar to their old friend.

The first time he met the southpaw pitcher was when their school had the 3 round robin at Seido. During that time, he already felt that he somehow knew the pitcher or at least his personality but couldn't place a finger on it. It wasn't until he saw Sawamura cheering for Furuya despite wanting to pitch that he completely remembered his friend.

"Switch with me."

Mei had just walked away ignoring his friend who was shouting at him. He knew his friend was good but he was the one that was called to play. He was the ace after all.

"Great pitch, Mei but I'll take that number from you soon."

Mei shook his head, now wasn't the time for that. He decided to call Kazuya to tell him and complain about that scary upperclassmen of his. At the same time his television was on.

He only wanted to ask a few questions but Kazuya had hung up on him and not only that he also turned off his phone. He threw the phone on the ground "That Damn Kazuya."

"Shut up, Mei."

…..

"Damn it, why can't I leave this room." Sawamura shouted. He was bored of sitting around doing nothing.

"Wake up." He shouted at his body but of course nothing happened.

"Did you watch the news?"

"I did."

"Who would ever have thought that the patient in room 5 could be involved with the case a few years back."

 _Case?_ Sawamura had to wonder what the nurses were talking about. Wait did he just hear that he was in room 5. He had been in that room 3 days and he still didn't know what room he was in.

But hearing that he was in room 5, he suddenly began to miss his room back at the dorm. He would give anything, even take any kind of punishment Kuramochi wanted to ditch at him to go back there. It was just too lonely here.

He wondered why they had not come to visit him today. Miyuki was irritating but he still liked the others presence, after all he did go to Seido for him, not that he would ever tell the catcher. Furuya he considered his rival and although they were always arguing, he considered Furuya a good friend of his. Kuramochi was everything Sawamura wanted from a big brother but for the endless wrestling moves and Haruichi, Haruichi was the best friend he could have asked for.

He liked that his senpai's had come to visit but he really wished that his friends had come. Heck, he wouldn't even mind seeing that lousy smirk on Miyuki's face. Narumiya and Todoroki had come to visit him again as well but not them.

Sawamura knew he could be plain annoying and loud so maybe they were just pretending. _Maybe they don't care. No. At least Harucchi would care._ Sawamura was fighting a mental battle, that his friends did care for him but the reality was that they had not visited him and that really hurt him.

* * *

 **A/N: This is getting out of hand. Am still wondering how this turned into a murder mystery. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Haruichi was super nervous about visiting the hospital, he just didn't know how he was going to face his friend. He shuddered remembering his dream where he witnessed his friend dying, there was no way he was going to let that happen. He looked around him, Kuramochi, Miyuki, Furuya were with him but the most reassuring thing for him was that his brother was there as well.

As he was walking down the corridor, he felt bad for leaving his friend all alone yesterday. He had wanted time to himself to think about Sawamura's condition and he knew he was hurting his friend but he didn't know how to face him.

Today was different though, after Ryosuke had showed them the reports, they had spent the night scouring through papers that would help them solve the mystery. He just hoped that Eijun wasn't mad at them and would listen.

Kuramochi was also anxious, yesterday's search had helped to resolve some of the mystery but he still had no idea what part he played in all of this. There had to be a reason other than the fact that he was roommates with the pitcher.

Furuya walked silently by Haruichi's side, his head still swimming with all the information they had learnt last night, slowly trying to piece it all together. Half wondering when his life got so crazy.

Ryousuke turned around and noticed that his brother wasn't looking confident and walked to his side "What's up, Haruichi?"

Haruichi looked at him and shook his head, whatever he was feeling was irrelevant. Eijun was suffering more than him so he had no right to complain.

Since last night after he went back to his room, Miyuki had once again dreamt about his past but this time there was more detail, if was as if the information he found out was feeling in the gaps in his vague memory. Looking at Ryousuke, he was sure that he would asked about it later along with Mei. He wouldn't put it pass him to do something like that.

…..

"Raichi, what's going on?" Sanada didn't know what had gotten into his hyper kouhai. As soon as they entered the room, Raichi started shouting Sawamura's name which wasn't exactly surprising but it looked like Raichi was actually having a conversation with thin air.

Mei stood at the corner watching the scene. Yesterday, when Ryousuke had glared at him and made them promise to meet them in the hospital, he was sure that the pink head would make him talk. But before that, he was going to scold Kazuya for abandoning his pitcher.

Masa also stood by Mei's side wondering what he did to deserve being dragged into such a mess. He had a lot of things to work out such as preparing for the pros so why was he here babysitting his ex-battery partner.

"Sawamura." Sawamura recognized the voice immediately but did not respond. It was just going to same no matter how many times he tried, all he could do was pass through them and make them shudder. It would be a lot easier if he could fly out of the room or talk to them.

So it came as a surprise, when Raichi was actually standing in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face. "Oi, Sawamura can you hear me?" It was almost as if Raichi could see him.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"Kahaha, what are you saying. Pitch to me."

Now that wasn't what he was expecting at all, he was thankful but it would have been a lot more helpful if someone like Harucchi were the one who could see and talk to him. Raichi was as much an idiot as he was. But why was it that Raichi could see him now?

The door to the hospital room opened again to reveal the Seido members. Ryosuke looked around "I see we're all here, good."

"What's he doing?" Miyuki asked, pointing at Raichi.

"I'm not sure, he just started talking to thin air." Sanada replied.

Sawamura turned to see his friends standing there and quickly went as far away from them as possible. He wasn't going to be nice and forgive them for yesterday.

"Sawamura, where are you going?" Raichi shouted and chased after.

"Oi Sawamura, stop running away." Kuramochi was heard shouting and following after Raichi.

Ryosuke watched in amusement at the wild chase going on in the room and the look of confusion on everybody else's faces. "Well this is certainly fun."

"Aniki, can you see him?" Haruichi asked and his brother nodded.

Furuya was watching with his eyes, wondering if he was half asleep.

"What's going on?" Miyuki had walked up to Mei's side and Mei just shrugged his shoulders.

Sanada found himself next to Masa. "I give up; I can't handle him."

"Try being a battery." Masa added, still wondering what he was doing there.

Sanada laughed "Aa, that would be worse."

They soon fell into a companionable silence as they watched the chaos unfold.

"Sawamura, I suggest that you stop running and listen to what we have to say." The amusement in Ryousuke's voice was not lost. Sawamura gasped and stopped running, he didn't want to anger Ryosuke.

"Wait a minute, why can I now see that idiot." Kuramochi had been furious when he saw his roommate run away that it only came to him how weird that was.

"Did you hit your head on the wall. There's nothing there." Miyuki asked.

"Huh, Sawamura's right there." Kuramochi pointed to where Sawamura was standing.

Ryousuke placed a hand on Kuramochi's shoulder "Ma, calm down. I think the only ones that can't see him are those four."

"Eh?"

"Onni-chan?" Sawamura wailed.

"Calm down, Sawamura." Ryosuke said "The answers pretty simple. We all can see the supernatural." His smile widened at the disbelieve on their faces.

"Awesome." Raichi shouted.

"But Aniki?"

"Haruichi, see I always told you we were special."

"That doesn't make sense, if you could do that, then why didn't you see him earlier?" Sanada asked. Now that was a good question.

They turned to look at his body and saw that his bodies condition was improving. So when they first came in, Sawamura's condition was so bad that they could only feel him and now that he has improved they could see him. That was the only explanation.

"Then why can't Kazuya and I see him. We felt him too." Mei demanded.

Ryousuke looked at him "Maybe cause your hiding something."

At that Mei went to hide behind Masa again.

"Hmmmm, doesn't matter anymore, not like you guys care."

"Huh, what did you say Bakamura?"

"Why didn't you come yesterday?"

At that Kuramochi, Furuya and Haruichi looked down in shame and apologized.

Ryousuke clapped his hands "Now that that is done with, we can get down to business."

The people who weren't there last night wondered what Ryousuke was on about.

"Sawamura have you heard about the previous case?" Ryosuke began.

 _Case._ Sawamura didn't know what he was talking about until he remembered what the nurses had talked about last night and nodded. "But not in detail."

"Well, Narumiya and Miyuki can enlighten us on that then."

Miyuki sighed "Sawamura, you can hear me right? Then listen carefully because I'm not going to say it again."

Sanada and Masa who trying to stay away grew curious and joined them. Even Raichi, had stopped shouting.

"Our friend Hikaru got into a similar accident and also ended up like you." Miyuki began. "We think that this might have happened because he saw something that he shouldn't have."

"What does that have to do with me?" Sawamura shouted.

"Eijun-kun." Haruichi tried to stop his friend but was too late and watched his friend phase thought his senpai. He had to say it was strange.

"You really don't listen to me do you, Sawamura."

"Hmmh, be like Chris-senpai."

"Sawamura. Let Miyuki finish." Ryousuke turned to Miyuki "You can continue now." Miyuki wondered what Sawamura looked like now.

"After the accident, he lost his memory and we think that is the reason why he was after you."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. It could have been anyone?"

Mei took out a photo and showed it to them.

"Sawamura."

"Eijun-kun."

"Me."

Both Mei and Miyuki shook their heads. "That's Hikaru."

They all blinked and stared at the photo again. They knew the saying that there are 3 people in the world who look like you but this was too much.

"Oi, why didn't you tell us this before." Kuramochi marched up to Miyuki.

"I just remembered that's why."

"You and your lousy memory."

Furuya blinked and blinked again, he couldn't believe that picture wasn't his rival. "This really isn't that idiot?" He asked.

"This means that Komatsu Ren thought that Eijun-kun was Hikaru and wanted to get rid of him."

"That's the only explanation for why Sawamura was involved."

"But how did he know that he was going to the sky tree?" Furuya spoke up after being quite for so long. His question however was left unanswered.

"Haruichi, did you tell anyone you were visiting the sky tree?" Ryousuke saw his brother shake his head. "Hmm, looks like we have a traitor in our hands."

…

Sawamura was excited to leave the hospital room, he had been cooped up in that room for far too long. Ryousuke had suggested that he tried leaving the room and surprisingly he had manged to get out. It must have also been because his condition was better. Before he left though, he saw his parents come to visit him and smiled. He chatted with everyone who could see him as he followed them back to the dorm.

The four who couldn't see him didn't say a word. Masa didn't want to get more involved it was already too crazy. Sanada on the other hand found it interesting, he always knew that Raichi said he saw things but never thought that there were others like him and not only that it was someone he knew.

Miyuki and Mei's thoughts were however more complicated. They were both wondering if Sawamura would forgive them. They still had not told anyone about it but they were still hiding something.

…..

"I received a message from Ryousuke." All the third years who had visited the southpaw pitcher gathered around Yuki.

 _Sawamura's improving and the mystery seems to be solved but now we need to find this traitor and when we do he is so dead._

No one understood what the Ryousuke meant, all they could tell from it was that Ryosuke was angry. Since their visit yesterday, Ryosuke had asked them for their help in investigating Komatsu Ren and they had been searching for hours but still came out empty.

"This is." Everyone crowded around Chris and were surprised by their discovery. They could not believe it, there in one of the Seido yearbooks they saw the man that had run over their southpaw pitcher and what's more was that he was also in the baseball club.

Jun quickly walked away from the book and teared up the pieces of paper nearby. There was just no way he was going to accept his senior did something so terrible. They had already heard from Ryousuke beforehand that what happened to Sawamura was not an accident.

…..

Kuramochi couldn't concentrate on his game at all, it was already distracting enough with Sawamura being back in the room and all but he was also conscious that Sawamura was something like a ghost. It also didn't help that Furuya's question was still in his mind. Sure, they might have solved one problem but there was always another one.

"Aaaaaaah, where's all my hair." He heard.

"You really are an idiot." Kuramochi had to resist the urge to wrestle his roommate. He was sure it would not do anything.

"What there was no mirror in the hospital room." Sawamura defended.

"Aa whatever." Kuramochi had to wonder how he could have missed his idiot roommate.

Miyuki entered the room "What do you want?" Kuramochi asked but did not turn away from his game. "And for the record I'm not helping you talk to him."

"Sawamura did something dumb didn't he?"

"He just discovered his bald."

Miyuki started laughing "Hahaha, such an idiot."

"Miyuki Kazuya, I will show you I'll be a better ace than Tanba-senpai."

"Oi, Kuramochi what kind of idiotic thing did he say just now?" "

"Miyuki, get out now."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun." Miyuki left the room before Kuramochi could retort. He was glad that he could act normal. He wasn't going to show that he was actually feeling really guilty.

Kuramochi and Sawamura watched Miyuki leave. "Sawamura, having a bald head does not equal being Tanba-senpai. Besides you still need your body back baka."

At that Sawamura shouted at his senpai while Kuramochi tried to ignore him. He wasn't sure but he felt like Miyuki was hiding something.

….

Haruichi was happy that he could talk to Eijun again, he had been really worried that he would never be able to do that again but his friend still wasn't back to normal. He wanted to be able to play baseball with him again.

"Aniki, do you think that if we figure all this out Eijun-kun will return."

Ryosuke replied "That's the plan." But his attention was mostly focused on the piles of paper on the floor. He had turned Haruichi's room into his investigative office.

Noticing his brother's attention was somewhere else, he continued helping his brother search for more clues.

Furuya had fallen asleep along the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Practice was anything but normal, the team and the coach had been wondering why Haruichi, Furuya and Kuramochi had been acting strangely. They were heard shouting or talking to the southpaw pitcher as if he was there with them. And Miyuki looked like he was just having fun teasing them about the imaginary Sawamura.

Concerned Kataoka called them over, they must have missed the pitcher too much and were starting to hallucinate.

"Sheesh, that's why I told you to stay in the room." Kuramochi grumbled as he and the others walked towards the coach. He didn't like that the team was going to think he was weird.

"You try being cooped up in a hospital room." Sawamura retorted

Haruichi being the voice of reason tried to calm them down.

"Well isn't this more interesting." Miyuki laughed.

Furuya was well unimpressed he had been distracted the whole practice by Sawamura who kept commenting on his pitching.

Kataoka watched their interaction as they walked towards him, maybe he should take them to therapy to help them.

"I know you miss Sawamura but…" Kataoka began

"Sawamura is right here." Kuramochi said before Coach could finish. "Apparently, we can see the supernatural. Lucky us."

Sawamura noted the sarcastic voice and shouted at his senpai.

"Eh?"

It was only then that they realized that the team was listening to their conversation. Coach shook his head there was no way his team could concentrate at practice with that kind of news.

"Kuramochi-senpai, what do you mean?" Toujou asked.

They explained what happened to Sawamura and about what they had discovered about the accident while trying to ignore Sawamura's shouts.

"So now we have to find out who told Komatsu Ren about Sawamura going to the sky tree."

"Komatsu Ren." The team turned to look at the coach who hadn't said a word since the whole discussion started.

"Coach, you know him?" Furuya asked.

"Yes, he was my teammate."

"That explains a lot." The sudden voice made them jump and they noticed Ryosuke walking towards them.

"Onni-chan?!"

"Sawamura." He replied as of trying to show off that he was special as well.

"Coach, we found this." Ryousuke passed the coach a book and coach looked at it. It was the yearbook from when he was still a student at Seido.

"Coach, has he been coming to see practice lately?"

Kataoka didn't know what to think but he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

"Yes, I have seen him a few times."

"I see."

"Aniki, you don't think?"

"Yes. Coach, can I borrow Miyuki, Yoichi and Haruichi for a while? Sawamura your coming too."

The team watched as they all left with Ryousuke.

"What's going on?" was the general response but the ones who could answer them had already left.

...

"Ryo-san where are we going?" Kuramochi asked.

They had just left practice on a strange note and were now following Ryousuke to some unknown place. Soon they found themselves outside the park and there waiting for them were Mei, Todoroki and Sanada.

"Sawamura." Raichi shouted as soon as he saw them.

Luckily for Sawamura that Raichi just went right through him.

"Didn't sleep well?" Sanada noticed that Kuramochi looked a little tired.

"You try sleeping with a 'ghost'." That was all the answer he needed. "The faster he gets back to his body the better."

"You're in luck then Yoichi."

"Huh?"

"Follow me." Mei said as he walked into the park.

Everyone was confused but followed after. Miyuki however knew where they going. It was the part of the park that had started the whole mess.

Last night, Mei found it hard to sleep for the guilt was weighting him down. He had talked about this to Miyuki who was also trying to sleep. The mystery was almost solved but they were still missing somethings and the two of them were the ones that held the answer.

It didn't help when Ryousuke suddenly called them about something he had found. After much deliberation, they had decided to show everyone a part of the past they wanted to forget.

They soon found themselves in an unfamiliar part of the park, they were also sure that this place was not on the park map. In front of them stood a rundown shed. Todoroki being curious ran inside while Sanada followed after. He just couldn't leave the batter alone like that.

"What are we doing here?" Haruichi asked.

Sawamura on the other hand was trying not to shake. He may be a supernatural being now but he was still afraid of the supernatural and this part of the park seemed forgotten, almost abandoned. The trees rustled and made him jump. He was thankful that they were here in the daytime and not at night.

"Well according to a paper I found there seems to be something here but Miyuki and Narumiya will have to elaborate on that."

"Oi, scardy cat. Calm down." Kuramochi said. He wanted to hear what Ryousuke was saying but his trembling roommate was distracting.

"I'm not scared." Sawamura retorted.

"The three of us found this shed when we were exploring the park and we saw a mysterious man holding something that looked suspicious. Hikaru being curious actually walked up to him and asked and was brought into the shed with him." Narumiya began.

"The accident happened a few days after that." Miyuki continued.

The way they said it made the others think that they had practiced to answer that question.

They both looked down at the ground as if feeling guilty about not stopping their friend that day.

"So your saying that the motive for doing that can be found here." Haruichi said not as question but as a statement. They couldn't see it but they could tell that Haruichi was really serious about this. If his bangs weren't in the way, they were sure that they would see the same eyes that Ryousuke always has when he was scheming something.

Ryousuke smiled at his brother's response, he just knew that his brother would understand why he brought them there.

Sawamura and Furuya though did not understand what was going on. However unlike Sawamura, Furuya wasn't shouting down people's necks asking for answers.

Sanada stood outside the shed door gesturing them to come in "You guys should see this."

When they stepped inside, they saw Todoroki was busy tearing through the rotten wood trying to get to the other side. The shed was surprisingly bigger than what it looked like from the outside.

Sawamura continued to tremble in fear, the shed was very dark and the light coming through from the door just made the whole place feel eerie.

"Feels like a ghost will appear anytime soon." Furuya said.

"There's already one here. And it's a real wuss." Kuramochi pointed towards Sawamura who was trying hard not to show he was afraid.

"Eijun-kun, relax." Haruichi tried to calm his friend down.

Just then a light was flashed right in front of his face, making him scream even more. Those that could hear him quickly shut their ears but for Raichi who just laughed. He found it funny that a ghost was afraid of a little light.

"Aniki."

They all realized that Ryousuke was holding a flashlight in his hands and had closed the shed door.

"Isn't this more fun?" The smile on Ryousuke's face didn't allow anyone of them to oppose him.

Sanada decided to leave it at that and pointed at what he wanted to show them. He had seen a glimpse of what was on those rotten walls but he needed to make sure.

Ryousuke flashed the light in the wall and what they saw shocked them, there in a forgotten place were pictures of all of them.

"What does this mean?"

"Just search." This shed was surely to hold some more clues. There was just no other reason why the Seido's team practice photos were there. For all they knew, they could have found Komatsu Ren's hideout.

Furuya was falling asleep, it was dark, just when he was about to dose off he tripped on a box. The first one there to help him up was Haruichi.

Everyone but for Todoroki and Sanada gathered around the box and to their surprise they found that the box was open. Inside it they found a book and took it out. Ryousuke flashed the light onto the book and read it out loud.

 _Today I showed some random brunette my collection because he wouldn't let me go. I hate brats, especially brats like him. Oh well, I'll teach him the hard way that curiosity kills the cat._

Below of the paragraph was a picture of the kid and when they looked at it they saw what looked like Sawamura with a different hairstyle but for the most part they were similar. It was exactly the same photo they had seen yesterday. This was all the proof they needed that what they speculated was correct.

The photos on the wall also showed that they were right into thinking that Komatsu Ren must have overheard Furuya's, Sawamura's and Haruichi's talk.

Miyuki was still looking around the shed when he came across a piece of paper, on it was some sort of wide powder. Just then the wall Todoroki was playing with fell in revealing a cellar.

"This are drugs." Sanada said.

They had found a drug syndicate, that must have been what the driver was trying to hide by killing the kid and he was cunning enough to make it look an accident.

….

"That stupid." Jun was grumbling as he and the rest of the third years were busy doing what Ryousuke had asked them to do, it just seemed like Ryousuke was using their sense of justice and guilt of not being able to sense Sawamura into helping him do all the dirty work while he went off and played detective.

"Stop complaining, we asked for this." Yuki said as he was sorting through all the evidence that they had found. It was true that they had asked for this. They wanted to help Sawamura and this was the way that they had been given to help him.

They had been tasked to help bring to light the truth of cases by providing the right evidence at the right places.

"Why am I stuck here, while Masuko, Tanba and Chris are off looking for that guy?" Jun shouted again in frustration. Sure he had asked to help but he didn't want to be cooped up with all the papers, he had had enough of papers, he was going to sit for college exams for crying out loud. But there he was sorting out papers and what not while his other friends were probably having a much more interesting time then he was.

Yuki didn't bother answering that if Jun had gone to search for that guy, he would probably attack him first and that would just cause a whole lot of trouble not just for himself but for the entire Seido team.

"Let's go."

"Finally." Jun said he had been so ready to just tear everything apart.

Together they both set out after they had finished the hard part of sorting out the information they found and to distribute what they knew to the relevant authorities. They didn't want to be exposed by involving themselves in the case, they just wanted to help the police catch the bad guy.

After that, they met up with the search team.

"Did you find him?"

They shook their heads.

"Hora, it would have been faster if I did it." Jun bellowed, all his pent up frustration exploded in one go.

Before anyone could comment, they saw someone which looked like the person they had been searching for and fell silent to follow him. So much for being a criminal, he didn't even bother with much of a disguise.

At the same time, they were also looking out for any signs that the authorities had found the clues they had placed.

They followed him and realized that he was walking towards the park when they suddenly remembered that their friends were there.

Ryosuke picked up his phone

 _His headed your way_.

Ryousuke smiled to everyone with him "Time to go."

No one questioned him when they left the shed and were hiding in the bushes.

They watched as the person they were after entered the shed. Haruichi looked at his brother worried that his brother would attack the guy on his own but all he saw was a smug smile on his brother's face.

"That jerk." Sawamura seethed.

Sanada had made sure to keep Raichi quite. They really didn't want to get caught.

What they saw next amazed everyone as soon the police had charged into the shed where Komatsu Ren had been arrested for drugs and for intentionally trying to harm someone.

Luckily for them that Sanada had clammed Raichi's mouth shut to prevent him from shouting and held him close to prevent him from just running out. It was even better that they didn't have to do that with Sawamura because no one but them could hear him.

"Well I guess that's case close." Ryousuke said, a big smile on his face. "I make a great detective."

"Hora, you were just using us weren't you." Jun marched up to him seething.

"I wasn't, honest."

"Ma, calm down at least we could help."

The people who did not know that the Seido third years were part of the reason that the bad guy was arrested wondered why they were there.

"Kahaha, Sawamura stop hiding." Raichi's shouts however prevented them from asking questions because those that could see Sawamura were frantically looking around for their lost friend.

"Sawamura."

"Bakamura, you better show up now or else."

"Eijun-kun, this isn't funny."

Just then several phones rang at the same time and all of them had said the same thing.

 _Sawamura is awake._

 _…_ _._

There was a crowd outside Sawamura's room as the coach, Sawamura's parents and the young detectives together with the other third years were waiting outside while the doctor checked up on the southpaw pitcher.

Sawamura's parents were called into the room by the doctor. They looked at him but Sawamura was still looking a little groggy.

"His fine, but he needs plenty of rest. I suggest he stays here a few more days just in case and you take him home for a while."

Sawamura's parents bowed and left the room. While his parents seemed to be discussing something with the coach, the rest of them entered the room.

"Eijun-kun, you scared me."

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Huh?" Sawamura looked at them confused.

"Sawamura do you remember what happened?" Ryousuke asked.

"I got into an accident. Aa, I got into an accident. Somehow I think something happened while I was asleep."

At that they all laughed, it was typical Sawamura to be so unpredictable.

"Oi, stop laughing." He shouted.

"It's good that your back." Haruichi said.

"Welcome back to the living." Kuramochi said.

"Huh?"

"Figure it out yourself, you idiot." Kuramochi hit him. He had missed doing that.

"Haruchhi."

"Sorry, Eijun-kun, I'm with Kuramochi-senpai on this one."

"Harucchi also." He whined.

'Why are they here?" He asked pointing at his rivals.

"We came to see you, although I feel that you don't deserve it." Mei said. Like the rest of Sawamura's teammates he also didn't want to tell the pitcher what had happened.

"Kahaha, Sawamura your back. That was some adventure." Raichi's comment made even less sense to Sawamura.

Sanada apologized but didn't elaborate.

He looked at his senpai's.

"Sawamura you owe me." Jun said glaring at him. His frustration from not doing anything was overpowering his happiness that pitcher was awake.

Chris walked to him and bowed. "Sawamura, I'm sorry." _I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more._

"Eh, Chris-senpai?"

"Sawamura next time you leave school, tell us first." Yuki stated and he saw his teammates nodding.

Just what in the world happened.

"Someone explain." He wailed but nobody did.

…..

Sawamura was recuperating in his home back in Nagano and all his friends had come to visit.

"Eijun, we were so worried when we heard the news."

"I'm fine, see." Sawamura moved his arms and walked around the area.

"I'm surprised that they even let you leave the hospital. I mean your accident was so bad."

"Yeah, I even heard your surgery took 3 hours or more."

He looked at them "How did you know that?"

"That senpai of yours told Wakana."

Sawamura clenched his fist "Kuramochi-senpai, using my phone again."

"It's a miracle."

At that Sawamura looked at his friends, he had a feeling that he was about to remember something that he had forgotten.

"Eijun."

He didn't answer, he was trying to make sense of what he was currently seeing in his head.

…..

"Welcome back." Sawamura was surprised when he saw what looked like a party as soon as he opened the door to the dining room but soon formed a smile. He saw everyone there including Mei, Sanada and Raichi.

It was probably the first time rivals were actually allowed into Seido other than for baseball.

The party was well on its way when Sawamura called the young detectives over. "I remember everything." He said. "Sorry for the trouble and thank you.

"That's right, it was a mess." Miyuki said

"Your one to talk." Kuramochi retorted.

"Teme, you're at fault here." Sawamura shook Miyuki.

"Your forgetting someone else." Ryousuke smiled while pointing at Mei.

But Sawamura was far too angry at Miyuki to care.

"Fine, I'll catch your pitches."

Sawamura cheered up while Furuya looked annoyed.

Raichi stood at the batter's box, he had been waiting for this ever since the pitcher was sent to hospital. He swung hard happy to bat against Sawamura.

Mei and Sanada were watching and helping with his motion. It was only natural that Sawamura couldn't pitch the way he used to due to some of the injuries and months of not pitching. They were rivals but then again they couldn't just leave him alone.

Kuramochi was standing at the base "Sawamura, I'm going to run." He taunted.

"Let me pitch too." Furuya said disturbing Sawamura's practice.

Haruichi smiled watching the scene. He had really missed seeing his friend play baseball.

Ryousuke hit him "Let's join in."

Haruichi smiled as he walked to join in the practice which had turned into some sort of weird baseball game. He had missed watching Sawamura play but even more so he missed playing with his best friend.

Everyone else at the party had realized that the main star had disappeared and went looking for him and smiled when they saw him pitching.

"Hora, let me join." Jun ran down towards the field followed by the other third years and the rest of the team.

They spent the rest of the day trying to help Sawamura regain his baseball instincts. Sawamura was just happy he could play baseball again with his teammates and rivals.

Up above, someone was smiling down watching the scene. He was glad that he had chosen the right people to give the power to see the supernatural and help with solving the case. He was also glad that he had enough power to help Sawamura with his injuries. Sawamura was going to have to achieve the dream he couldn't. He could finally rest in peace.

He turned to the other spirit next to him "I'm ready to move on."

"Kazuya, Mei. Help Sawamura. Make him a great pitcher."

Both Mei and Miyuki looked up, they were sure that they heard Hikaru's voice. Had Hikaru been waiting this whole time for them to solve his case?

"What's wrong?"

The both of them didn't answer but they knew what they had to do to make amends for their mistake.

….

"He has done it, the ace Sawamura Eijun has led Seido to victory at Koushien."

"Sawamura, awesome." Raichi shouted.

"That idiot really did it." Kuramochi commented with a big smile on his face.

"Aa." Miyuki agreed.

"Hmmph, it's all thanks to me." Mei said.

"And i didn't do anything?" Miyuki looked at Mei.

They knew that ever since they had retired that Mei and Miyuki had been helping Sawamura with his pitching. It could have been the sense of guilt or something else that drove them to do that but under Mei's tutelage and Miyuki catching for him, Sawamura had improved at an extraordinary rate.

"Hard to believe he was that badly injured before." Sanada had also come to watch the game.

"That's just who Sawamura is." Ryousuke smiled. He was happy for Sawamura and for Haruichi.

It's just funny how one strange event could have brought them closer as friends and despite Mei, Sanada and Raichi being rivals they all joined in the celebration of Sawamura's victory.

* * *

 **A/N: Writing this story was just one surprise after the other. I can't believe that i could write this without actually planning anything beforehand. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
